nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Labour Congress
Here! Here! Here akes place the Labour Congress the official legislative body of the Labour body meets in this room in Noble City. We go by a hybrid-westminister system style of government so please go by the rules. Here we address issues and were Labour party members can address the party. Other parties with members can address by approval of a vote from the congress, with some given notice. Please sit in the viewing gallery! Labour Congress Announcement - March 17th, 2013 ''First Speech - Andrew Villanova - Socialist Faction, MOTC - ''How are we Doing, Labour Party!? I hope you are as glad as I am that we are the First Party to hold an election for one of the top two positions within the Party, a great step foward for our Party and Lovia. Now, I think you among any people know that we are the only Party on the right track that can help Lovia move forward, and more progressive and fair for all citizens. We have seen a decline in MOTCs in Congress, but have seen the growth of other social liberal and progressive parties. We have to win of those people to show them that we are the right Party for them and make the best case, that there is no bigger force to help the common man move up in the world and become a valued member of society. Showing the voter that a Union, is not for offence but for defence. So that we can join together, Employer and Employees and work collectively that workers can be happy and Employers know that their workers have a living wage, and be proud in there work. I know any of these three candidates are an amazing choice. Steven Robinson, a great advocate for disenfranchised and standing always for the people of Lovia. Thomas Inouye, someone who, like our family, has a history of helping all of those in society. And last but not least, Alzebta Lenka, someone who from a young age worked and knows the power and need for Trade Unions. I think no matter who gets elected tonight, we are just lucky to have these three candidates within our Party. Thank You, and goodnight! ''Announcement - Marcus Villanova - Party Leader - ''Thank You, Labour Party members. Thank You, for your votes and support and helping us through this process. Before I make the grand announcement I must, under Labour party rules, announce that all three candidates are allowed to accept votes since they have reached the support of at least 10 Labour Congressmen and and support of at least one local union. They are all elected MOTCs so here we go and we must announce what the results are. On the first Ballot, first preference, 16,005 of the 16,023 members of the Party casted a ballot. Thomas Inouye recieved 7,288 votes. In second place, Steven Robinson, recieved 4,998 votes which means Alzbeta Lenka recieved 3,719 votes and is eliminated. Her 3,719 votes each had at least a second preferance and will carry on the to the second round, because no candidate has reached 50%. On second preference of voting, Thomas Inouye recieved 8,317 votes to Robinson's 7,688 which means Thomas Inouye, having recieved over 50% of the Labour Party support is the new Labour Party leader! Labour Election Rules and Party District Elections Reform Package - February 20th, 2013 The Proposal to put in place a system of electing the top two leaders in a democratic way and reforming the change to electing members to this Congress and it's districts ajusted for the current state of the Labour Party: Is approved 89-9 Youth Organization and Name/Logo - January 16th, 2013 ''Jude Almore - Head of Youth, Female and Minority Affairs - ''The Labour Congress will discuss on what the Labour Party's Youth Organization should be named and what the logo should be in attracting those who like the Labour Party, but are at a young age: (please discuss) ''Marcus Villanova: ''A possible suggestion is Young Labour just not going too far into thinking something, widly creative (Proposal Accepted for Young Labour to become it's official branch to promote youth issues within the party and in Lovia 99-0) Committee Discussion on Party name and Logo - January 9th, 2013 ''Kimberly Andrews, Head of the Party Image Committee - ''Today we are here to discuss the issue of party name and logo which has come up as an issue in our relation to Labour Unions. While everyone here is pro-strong Unions, a new image never hurts in a very, very hyper-political country such as Lovia. The four other committee members will each comment and question on the following submitted logos. Labour Party.png|Labour Party - "Together" logo Popular_Front.png|Name change to the "Left" - Popular Front ProgressivePartyofLibertas.png|Steer Logo. With name change. unitedleft.png|Name change to a "big tent" Leftist party Sdp1.png Sdpl.png The members will report back here in one month's time after the elections to comment if a name change or logo change is needed to boost party image. What about a rebranding to SDP, since social democracy is one of the big ideals of Labour. And if you want to become broader left, we could consider merging with SLP. HORTON11: • 13:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The Motion to allow Conservative Christian Party Leader to come before the congress - January 8th, 2013 ''Marcus Villanova - Socialist Faction Leader - Party Leader - ''Good morning Congress and welcome to the first session of the 2013 congress, and I hope you've had a great holiday break and would like to bring the first debate so we can get an action pack year on the way and started. ''Justin Hybrid - Speaker - ''Order! The motion to bring to debate on the CCPL Leader coming to join us on a later described date, as called the "Oos Bill". All those in favour say Aye: "Loud ayes" all those in favour say nay: "none". The ayes have it, the ayes have it. The Party Leader to adress the floor and take questions. ''Marcus Villanova - Party Leader - ''Thank you Mr.Speaker. Oos Wes Illava is the leader of another leading party in Lovia which, being a long time politician, would usually come with distrust but has been a great politician and a great friend of the party and has worked cooperatively across party lines in the years i've been in congress and since the party's creation. "here" I would like to inform the house that his party while different on social issues has always but his beliefs aside, even on these issues, supporting compromises and trying to work across the alise even when his party doesn't like it. I want to let it be known he supports progressive economic policies as shown in his filing for the 2013 elections. I want the greatest support for this bill as we will vote in a short time. ''Thomas Inouye - Progressive Faction Leader -'' Thank you, party leader for that adress to the house and those on this side of the alise definitly understand the great need for cooperation between the two parties and those who want to compromise are always welcome. ''Marcus Villanova - Party Leader - ''I agree with the Congressman and understand his wants, like him, I understand we need help from all parties to stay nationally recognized and that he would like to build party relations. ''George Keme - Trade Unionist Faction Leader and leader of the Miners Union of Lovia -'' Thank you Mr. Speaker. In 2009 a lawsuit of miners in Hurbanova was settled by Oos Wes Illava without judicial review, the workers being laid off but of course, paid a large severance. Will the Party leader speak to him about this? ''Marcus Villanova - Party Leader -'' I will bring this issue up, yet as we all well know some facts about that case are disputed and I support the Unions but also fairness. ''George Keme - Trade Unionist Faction Leader - ''Thank You, will the Party Leader ask the CCPL party leader on where his party stands on Unions in the work place? ''Marcus Villanova - Party Leader - ''I will, I officially don't know what his position is, but would also like to know and will make sure the CCPL hopefully adds a policy favourable to Labour Unions. ''Alžbeta Lenka - NPO/NPO faction leader -'' I am someone who loves Oceana and this nation and understands the need for Oceanic protection. Will the Party leader draw up an agreement at least to have cooperation to protect Oceanic rights? ''Marcus Villanova - Party Leader - ''I understand the needs, and support Oceanic rights, having family in the state and being regular with the culture I would like to have this as common ground between the parties. ''Justin Hybrid - Speaker - ''Order! Seeing the allotted time for debate is now over, this will now come to a vote. Ayes to the right, nays to the left. Clear the floor. After the vote ''Justin Hybrid - Speaker - ''The vote on the "Oos Bill" is as followed: Ayes to the Right, 97, Nays to the Left, 1. The Ayes have it. The Ayes have it.